The Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom 2!
by InvaderZora
Summary: GIR had so much fun last Halloween! All that was missing was his beloved Master by his side... (Zim and GIR Friendship!)


**DO I LOOK LIKE JHONEN TO YOU?! HUH?! HUH?! I don't own Invader Zim. (Shocker)**

* * *

><p>Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom 2<p>

Zim adjusted the black cape of his vampire costume, with a disgusted look on his face, the mirror in front of him displaying a replica of his horror.

"GIR, Remind Zim of why we are doing this."

"Cuz' its fuuuuun!" The android responded, drawing out the word as if his master had no idea what it meant. Zim growled. "We have no time for these games GIR! We have a planet to conquer. Besides …. You know how I hate this _retched_ Earth holiday…"

Alas it was true. Zim despised Halloween. He despised it almost as much as he did Christmas, and _that _was saying something. He hated everything about it. He hated the stupid hot costumes. He hated the laughing of his so called "Peers". He hated the very concept. Why give away perfectly good candy for no apparent reason? What was the holiday even supposed to be celebrating? Evil? He was evil on a day-to-day basis but _he_ wasn't celebrated. _He_ didn't have a holiday! Besides it was dangerous to be amongst the humans this night, for he was sure they were intent on getting his sweet superior Irken blood-candies! Horrible halloweenies….

And Halloween meant that it would be Christmas in a couple months. He had been on this planet for a year now, and still no success in his mission. The Tallests would not be pleased. He should be working… There was no time for dress-up!

"YOU PROMISED, MASTAH! YOU PROMISED!" GIR screeched, noticing the Irken's strange deep-in-thought silence. GIR had so much fun last Halloween. It had been the best day the robot had ever had in his short life. The only thing missing was his beloved master by his side. He had vowed to make Zim want to come trick-or-treating with him. He had been so good for his master, and one day he decided to pop the question.

"_Okay, what's wrong with you? You've been doing everything I've asked you for the past two days."_

"_GIR been good?"_

"_Yes, GIR, very good. So are you broken or what?" _

"_No…. Mastah if I pwomise to be a good GIR will you go halloweening with me?"_

Mastah had promised! And not just any promise! A pinky promise! The most sacred of all promises! GIR started to feel tears come to his eyes. Had his master _lied_ to him?

Zim glanced down at the petite robot. His contacted eyes softening for a moment. _No!_ He wasn't falling for this again. He was an Invader! The greatest Invader to ever live, and the greatest Invader ever does NOT take orders from his own SIR!

But he _had_ promised…

Zim felt his squeedily-spooch ache with guilt. He _had _promised his SIR, and –

He spared the android an involuntary glance; his squeedily-spooch tightening as he saw the tears trickle down GIR's metal face. GIR hung his head in realization that his master had indeed lied to him. GIR was disappointed, yes, but he understood. He didn't want the almighty tall guys his master loved so much to be all mad at him. His master's masters were more important than him. He accepted that. Tears still falling, he turned around prepared to put his bat costume away. "If t-that's w-what you w-want, M-Mastah. I-I u-unders-stands."

Zim felt his insides eating away with the horrendous emotion. NO! He mustn't give in! He is Zim!

The small child-like android was nearly into the hall when –

Zim sighed. "Going to go put your costume on?"

GIR's head shot up and he spun around. His tears having seemed to have mysteriously vanished. He skipped over to his master, jumping up and clinging to his head. "I knew yous wouldn'ts lies to meh Mastah! I knews it! I loves you! I loves you dis much!" GIR squealed, stretching his short arms as far as they could go, falling to the ground in front of his Master's boots since he no longer had his grip on Zim's head. He blinked, realizing the loss of contact, then scootched over so he could cuddle his master's leg.

Zim sighed. "I lov-…. I tolerate you as well, GIR."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know. Not the best. I suck at one-shots. Bleh bleh bleh…..<strong>

**Anyway. I know it's not exactly Halloween yet, but hey I love the holiday and knowing me there's probably going to be quite of few of these. So feel free to leave some constructive criticism! It's how we learn! So uhh. Yep. R&R! **

**Oh and all flames WILL be used to make me smores. So go ahead and leave some of those too! **


End file.
